Character Approval/Iris(Hana) Lin Yun
FiNiShEd 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Even before Iris was born, her parents were always bickering. Bickering about this, bickering about that, it seemed like bickering was as necessary as oxygen itself. They one time even bickered about whether mushrooms were better than eggplants. And when they realized a baby was about to enter the world, fighting just got worse. Both sides had their own opinions about Iris's name. Her mother wanted Iris named Hana, which was the name of her great-great-great grandmother, who was a respected member of Nobility. Hana also meant flower and happiness, as well. But her father wanted their daughter named Iris. Her father was a great fan of human culture and myths, especially for the Greek gods and goddesses. He even wanted their daughter as Athena but ditched the idea when Iris's mother looked like she was almost exploding with anger. But Iris was an okay name. It was the goddess of rainbow's name, who was also the messenger to the gods. Her father wanted Iris to be as colorful and dazzling as a beautiful rainbow. To symbolize rainbow after the storm. Their argument went on for 9 months until Iris was born. They were kind of forced to pick a name for their child, and her mother had no choice but to let their daughter named as Iris. But in return, Hana became Iris's middle name and Lin, which was her family surname was passed onto Iris. Both of Iris's family were highly respected. Both sides had a long history of housing many important and famous elves who had abilities associated with elements(hydrokinetic, flasher, guster, cryokinetic). Legends even had it that Iris's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-too many greats-grandfather worked with Orem Vacker in one of the annual eclipse festivals. Iris's mother was a Froster while her father was a Flasher. Many elves expected great things from her ever since she was an infant, and it didn't help that Iris had a photographic memory. It was sad to see her lose everyone's faith. People who looked up towards her stopped. People who expected great things stopped. Why? Because for the first 2 years, she did horrible on the ability detecting classes. She barely got a C and her mentor highly suggested she took extra manifesting classes after school as well. Nobody cared about her other classes. If she had all As on 9 of her classes, the world would only obsess over the 1 class she sucked at: Ability Detecting. By the end of Level 2, her mother almost kind of completely lost faith and had her practice skills in case she was sent off to Exillium. Iris was both devastated and hopeless. Then a miracle happened(like what happens in every single character of mine XD). Near the midterms, Iris had suddenly manifested out of the blue. When she was heading for the faucet to brushing teeth and wash her hand, she felt a strong draw towards the water and suddenly, the faucet exploded, and the water flooded everywhere. She had nearly flooded her whole house by the time a rescue group arrived. Well, the house was in terrible shape, but at least she had an ability now :') Her Ability Detecting mentor was happy to get rid of her and she had SAFS with her new hydrokinetic mentor. Her mentor complimented her skills and never stopped telling her how unique her control over water was. Iris progressed through her SAFS session rapidly and her mentor had even remarked that her control was equal to his skill. Foxfire needed to find a suitable mentor that could teach her more wonders of her ability, and Iris was thrilled to see she was finally meeting her parent's satisfaction. She did so well on all of her classes from Level 3, Foxfire allowed her to skip a grade. She graduated from the academy one year faster than her peers and sought for a secure job in the Nobility. She became an Emissary and was famous for her impressive hydrokinesis and skills. Many people loved her for her polite and optimistic attitude. She held a Winnowing Gala at the age of 18 and met a nice elf she found fitting. He was an excellent Froster and the two found each other's presence comfortable. After 5 years of knowing each other, the two married. She took after his last name, "Yun", which then resulted in her original last name "Lin" as her second middle name. Now Iris is 29 years old, working as an emissary and living in Eternalia with her husband. (that's all...I might get a sudden light bulb in my brain and have her go through the approval process again with more stuff to add....but for now, this is it) 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. She is an ambivery with an optimistic personality. She can brighten up your day with her signature eye smile. She's brave, responsible, and loyal, the 3 traits of an excellent friend. She's always humble and down-to-earth, no matter the countless compliment she receives from other elves she meets. She's always there, in her office, welcoming you and your concerns with open arms. So don't be shy, say hi! (this sounds like an advertisement XD) 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Tiffany Hwang 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She is.... * Excellent at her ability * Flawless at skills * Perfect at handling conversations with others * Wants to get better at making hard decisions * Sucks at lying. Cmon, you don't need an empath to see if she's lying. She might as well just put up a board that says "I'M CLEARLY LYING." on her head. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) She's a hydrokinetic. ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved